Love In A Cage
by FujoshiFic
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, sentenced to be caged behind bars for a crime he barely took a hand in. How will it be in the new environment? How it will change after meeting his red haired mate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_I was prepared for this_, or that was what I kept telling myself. I take a deep breath to keep my breathing steady as I sat on the chair trying to hold my leg that tapped continuously on the stupid floor. I was sitting inside a waiting room with no door, some folks were seating in the back, _Visiting?_ I didn't care. I look back at my phone for the time, I have been here for almost half an hour and I'm losing it, then how would it feel being _inside_?

A female officer comes and calls my name I follow her and another officer shows up on my left. I follow them into a narrow hallway I look back after walking a couple of steps and I see how far the entrance that we went through seem to get smaller by every step, I get startled by a heavy hand on my shoulder making me take a turn. I found myself a front a table with two trays on it and behind it two male officers holding in their hands some device, the one that is used in airports.

"Phone and electrical items put them _here_" said the female officer beside me pointing on the tray on my left "Accessories and any other personal belongings on the other tray." I nodded after she finished her sentence. I start taking off my rings I only wore two and only for style I didn't care if they get lost in this shitty place, I pull my phone out of my pocket I lift it up clicking the home button just to look at my wallpaper one more time. It was a picture of my little sister's hand holding a little seashell she found on the beach, I smiled remembering how much fun we had that day. "We don't have all day." Said one of the officers grumpily.

After that I was taken to a room, I had a finger scan for my finger print then I sat on a chair that is beside a desk with a fat guy with a half donut in hand, he finishes it fast and types something in the computer, _password? _He gets up for a second and sits back again for a better position. "Do you have any sickness or allergies?" he said looking at the computer. "Only asthma. " I look at him as he types the keyboard harshly with his fingers, which might end up giving me a headache. "Had any suicide problems before?" I answer with a no after giving him a look. "Alcoholic?" I shake my head at the question he asks me again with other questions which I all answered with a No. After that I sit and wait for him to finish typing my information to the system, I felt like my eardrums will explode.

Thankfully, It wasn't long till a male officer came and took me to a room with prisoner's uniforms the room also had another entrance to another room with no door the officer walks me in and it was an open shower; I looked up for a curtain? Or a thing to cover me as I shower and I look back at the officer. "Strip." He said and that was all I need to understand that this is how its going to be from now on, I stare at him then start to take off my top handing it to him and then taking of my jeans along with my boxers. He takes them in his hands and then watches me as I start showering. It felt weird being watched by a stranger as you shower but I tired to act as normal and clam as I can. After that I was given a long neck jacket and the orange uniform which was slightly big on me (showing my collar bones and I could almost trip on it) but I managed folding the sleeves and the end of the pants. They handed me a cup with a toothbrush, toothpaste and some sheets for my bed.

I ruffle my baby blue locks trying to dry them since I'm already freezing cold. I followed my shower officer, we walked and took a couple of turns all the walls looked the same I couldn't tell what time it is since I couldn't find any windows to tell if its nighttime yet or not. "Excuse me? What time is it now?" I asked my shower officer as we walked to the unknown next stop. He kept walking beside me then looked at his watch for a second and replied "_Seven Thirty_" he said not looking at me but at the hallway, it seemed like they avoided eye contact.

We walked till we reached a door and walked out of the building I was in, _so I still wasn't in prison?_ I felt the cold breeze against my face it, the jacket didn't have a hoodie so my face will freeze. I rode inside a prison van and it looked like I wasn't alone there, a guy with raven head who was a bit taller then me sitting inside looking bored as hell. I got inside and I could see two officers, one driving and the other was sitting on the front passenger seat and beside me was my shower officer.

The van was slightly warmer then the cold weather outside so at least I won't catch cold on my first day here I hope as I rubbed the inside of my hands together building a temperature to warm my frozen fingers. My eyes glanced at the raven boy beside me who looked at me with eyes widen like he finally noticed I was there, he grinned I didn't know if it was because I _scared_ him or was he smiling at _me_? He took out his hand hoping for a handshake as he introduced himself. "I'm Takao!" I wouldn't usually handshake any guy I meet but since we were both heading to the same place and seem to be staying there for a while, it wouldn't hurt to make friends. "I'm Kuroko." I said as I took his hand, it was warm. " Whoa! You're freezing!" He said putting now both of his hands around mine.

"Keep it down!" The officer who was sitting in the passenger seat said loudly startling both of us. Takao smiled and looked outside the window as it slowly started to snow. I look at the light pieces of ice and smile gently at them as they fall, the sight of the fallen snow and the silence that filled the van was relaxing enough to take me into deep sleep.

I hear the loud sound of the metal gate opening I blink before opening my eyes it was dark already I could say it was nine PM or even ten. My eyes scans the van again, Takao was asleep the officers were still on full alert. I glance from the corner of my eyes at the officer beside me then back at the road that the van was taking, were we there yet? Or is it another long way? I question myself, hugging the sheets in my hands closer to my chest.

We were driving in an empty road, I look around it seemed like we were in the middle of the woods or something. It was dark I couldn't see what was coming next, the road was dark and you could only see as far as the van's lights would reach.

I didn't know how long we drove in the same road, but it didn't last long till we reached the campus and of course entering a secure big gate. When it looked like the van was about to park I put my hand on Takao's shoulder lightly shaking him to wake him up " Takao... wake up we're here." I say trying to inform him to wake up. We were already parked and the officers started getting out of the vehicle. Takao mumbles half asleep I shake him a little harder " Inmates!" My shower officer calls as I look back seeing we were the only two still on the van. I look at Takao who was awake now rubbing his eye; I get out of the van and guarded by an officer. " Inmate! Out of the van now!" an officer barked at Takao who got out quickly freaked out by the mad officer. The officer clicked his tongue giving Takao a dark glare.

We walked into the prison it was plain beige looking building but still had some odd look to it, like the ones in the movies.

After a couple of turns in the building we walked through a door, my eyes widened as I look around and then up. It was all cells, four floors from down till up in the ceiling. I try to manage air to my lungs, gasping as I let the oxygen into my body, usually from the first gasp I would feel better but the air was hot and it smelled like they smoked which made my airways inflamed and harder for me to breathe. "Hey, you okay?" Takao said giving me a confused look I nod at him, feeling better when I felt my breath getting lighter.

We were taken to the metal stairs that were used to reach each floor. I was separated from Takao on the third floor; his cell was the second one beside the stairs. As for me I was on the fourth floor in the last cell, the one that is most far from the stairs. As we walked I saw all the prisoners in their cells, some were doing push ups and others sleeping but most of them where shouting to the other side and throwing threats at each other, it wasn't all threats they did say some jokes to each other.

When I reached my cell the officer clicked a button to open it. The cage's door slides open in a front of me the officer pushes me inside closing the cell's door immediately. My eyes study the cell; there was one chair and a desk with a couple of books on it. I look around the little tuna box that's called a cell and I see a metal toilet and a little sink beside it with a small mirror that reflects a blurry image. Looking at the bed bunks, my eyes spot a figure lying on the top bunk. _Is he reading a book?_ The book was covering his face but it didn't hide the short maroon hair locks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! i hope you like this i uploaded chapter 2 SO I CAN GET A FREAKING REVIEW SO U GUYS BETTER REVIEW ON IT!**

Chapter 2:

It was _quiet_; even though the sounds of the prisoners' chatters were in the background but still the silence didn't leave my cell. I settle the things they gave to me on the bed, finally being able to stretch my arms after holding them for a couple of hours.

I felt exhausted physically and mentally; my head felt heavy and my eyes felt like heated golf balls. I was too tired to even do my bed so I just fixed the sheets lazily on the mattress and promised myself to tidy them later. I walked to the sink with my cup in hand, I fill it half way with water then I use my toothbrush and toothpaste to brush my teeth. I got some cold water in my hands and splashed it on my face then again splashing my eyes so I can avoid the headache that I felt I might be getting soon.

Hearing a loud sound of a big metal handle being pushed down, It took me almost a second to realize that the lights went off, it was pitch black, everything was quiet and silence took over.

I lay down on the bed knowing my cellmate didn't move an inch, avoiding everything thought that rushed to my mind like what might happen now? Or how is it going to be like with officers everywhere? And what will happen tomorrow? I close my eyes forgetting everything that was on my mind; I let my body rest and surrender myself to the darkness of the cell.

I could hear that loud bell ringing sound; it was like school bells but louder, like it was ringing in the shell of my ear. I open my eyes and remember everything bit by bit, I wanted to go back to where I was in that peaceful place where I had nothing to worry about, I close my eyes wanting to fall back a sleep but the sound of the officer shouting coming closer to my cell didn't help.

I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes then I looked around the room again recalling how it looked. I stood up and my head hit the piece of metal that was attached to the top bunk, " Ouch..." I rub my forehead as I sit back on the bed, after it seemed better and I was fully awake I stood up again making sure my head didn't hit this time. I walk to the sink and start brushing my teeth, the mirror reflection wasn't good (or clear.) but it still showed the top bunk and my roommate wasn't there. I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth after brushing my teeth then wash the inside of my mouth with water, spitting the water out too.

Was everyone gone? Was I late? I say hurrying up and out of the cell that was open. Everyone was just getting out of their cells and they seem to be headed somewhere, I look at the cell beside me and they seemed to walk to the stairs and so I followed them.

We walked like we where in some school line or something, walking all together to the showers. We entered the bathroom and there was shower stalls, I thanked god for that 'cause the last thing I wanted to do now is shower openly around men. We walked inside the showers and got naked I think that was where we can relax because I saw the officers wait in some room with a transparent glass. I took off my clothes and grabbed a towel to cover my lower part with it, even though the closest stall was five seconds away I still didn't want to walk around with my junk all exposed.

As soon as I got inside the stall I took off my towel and hanged it on the stall door, I turned on the water and it was freezing every drop felt like little ice cubs nothing like water at all. I endured the little trip to the North Pole that's called a shower, I got of the shower noticed that my towel was stolen I hurry to the place I left my clothes and I get the extra towel that was there and dry my frozen body. My legs were _shaking, _I try to control them and to hold them in place but it doesn't help I just dry them and hurry to put my clothes back on.

I look around as I finished putting my clothes on, and I regretted that. All that was there was naked men, tattoos, scars and piercings in different places I rather not mention. But my eyes still caught the maroon colored hair but I wouldn't risk looking at the same sight just to check for a cellmate I would meet soon.

Right after the showers we were taken to the cafeteria, it was a basically the same one in every school but with officers on the doors. I head to the food line and pick up a tray and I wait for my food. After getting my breakfast that is two pieces of toast, some weird looking cheese and jam that smelled even weirder and finally some real good looking coffee.

I walk to the last table, which luckily happens to be empty and sit on the chair that is attached to the piece of furniture. I start eating my toast not even thinking of tasting any of the jam or cheese. I finished half of the toast and grabbed the hot cup of coffee lifting it to my mouth and surprisingly it _did_ taste as good as it smelled.

My eyes scan the room as I take a slip from my coffee; some of the officers I saw before and some were my first time seeing them around. I notice some group of dudes looking at my direction I ignored them and looked at the stream raising from the hot coffee, suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder I look around and I see the raven head smiling at me.

"Good morning!" he said giggling as he sat beside me I stare at him replying to his greeting and waiting for him to tell me what was up with him, and finally he cracks up.

"Dude!... Y-Your hair!" He said as he laughed the laughter he's been was he holding, I touch my hair and try to fix it, since the freezing ice they call water here made it worse.

Takao was now catching his breath. "How could you not notice? The whole prison was looking at you." Takao said smiling " I bet your celly was freaked out." He added.

I lightly smile at him as I shake my head and was about to explain that I didn't even meet the guy but was interrupted by an officer coming and telling me to get up. " What is it?" I ask as I stood from my place, obeying his wishes.

"Mr. Albert wants you in his office." I nodded not knowing who that guy is but since he had '_Mr_.' in his name, that meant he was important.

Takao gives me a thumps up for some reason, not caring any less I follow the officer to the 'Albert' guy's office.

We reach the office faster than I expected, the officer knocks on the door " Sir, the inmate you called for is here." He said his ear close to the door it was exactly five seconds till I heard a single knock and that's when the officer opens the office door for me.

I walk through the open door I see a desk with an old man (he looked fat but not that much) sitting behind it, black mustache, no beard and no hair just some on the sides. He nods his head like he is telling to sit down; I sit on the closest chair obeying his orders. He looks at the officer with a look that is like half glare or something, I couldn't tell since he didn't change his expression ever since I entered the room.

The officer left the room closing the door behind him and just as that happen the old man eyes where on me.

"Your name is Kuroko?" he says still staring at me.

"Yes sir", I nod.

"I see you won't be staying here for long…" he looks through some papers as he continued "But still six months is still a good amount of time…will we be having any troubles with you?" he said looking at the papers then looks at me with his eyes as he asked, "No sir" I shake my head.

"Good, It says here you were a teacher?"

"I didn't start yet, but I will." I said looking back at him, I didn't care if he was going to joke about a teacher going to prison, I mean a _future _teacher who's _in_ prison. I loved being with kids and I loved teaching, to help others and share information, I loved that and I was somehow great at it I used to tutor my cousins and my little sister, to see the smile on their faces, it was _beyond_ great.

He looked at me with a smirk, "Okay. Just make sure _they _don't teach _you_ things."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a confused look.

"You are a great kid and you are pure but you'll see what I mean in those six months." He said putting the papers back in their file.

"Sir?" I still didn't understand what he meant.

"I'm saying you won't get out from here _just_ the way you got in, some things will push you _down_ but you will have to stand up _again_ and try _not_ break. I don't want to have more files on my head." He said as he opened the drawer and put the file in it then pushed it back in it's place.

I sat there in place with my mind blank; does he mean the treatment of the prison? But he wouldn't say that about his own prison. Then did he mean the looks of the guys in here? Or what they did? I don't understand.

"You can leave, I'll have an officer take you to your cell." he said and he pushed a button calling some officer to come and take me.

"Sir, Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call me today?"

"Because I like to know my prisoners, if they're a good chicken or a dirty crow."

"What am I?"

"You're a baby chick." He said looking on the papers that were on the desk before I entered.

Before I get to think if I should reply or not, an officer comes in and takes me back to my cell.

We went through the same way we did when we wanted to reach the officer but this time we passed the cafeteria and when straight to where the cells were. We walked to my cell, he pushed me inside and locked the cell and went back to his duties.

I ignore my cellmate who had his face on the pillow, lying down on his stomach. I go lay on my own bed, take a breath and close my eyes.

"What are you doing up there?" I ask my celly whom I never got to see his face.

"You're the new guy, huh?" he said with his face still in the pillow. I glance at the desk that had a couple of books on it.

"You into French?" I say moving to the desk to check out the books, there was a French book and another English book and a couple more.

I hear the sound of the bed creaking then heavy footsteps, before I knew it he was a front of me hiding his books "Keep your voice down! And don't touch my things!"

I take a step back and raise my both hands to the level of my face. "Okay, okay." he put his books on the one side on the desk and goes back to his bunk, I think I saw him blush with embarrassment now. I follow him, like two steps since the cell was as small as a dog's house.

"Why can't touch it?" I stare at him for an answer.

"Because they are _mine_ and not _yours_." He said as he looking at me from the top bunk. He had red eyes, No not just any red, they were _dangerously_ red, it had some kinds aura, something that made me lost in them like I was in the _tiger_'s cage yet I didn't want to get out I wanted to be taken as a prey and it felt scary, yet somehow _safe_.

"Hey, you okay?" he said when I realized I stared at him for too long.

"Y-yeah, sorry", I say and go to lay down back on my own bunk and close my eyes.

I open my eyes, realizing that I fell slept. I hear the same bell ring I heard this morning but this time I heard an officer shouting "_TO THE FIELD!_" he had a rough tone to his voice.

I sat up from where I was lying then I let my feet feel the cool floor, it felt amazing against my warm feet. Before I could stand up I saw a huge figure getting down from the top bunk, it was my cellmate. He wore his jacket and walked out of the cell when it opened.

"H-Hey! Where are we going now?" I ask before he leaves the cell.

"Didn't you hear him? To field." He said looking at me from the corner of his eye, then he walked out of the cell. I take my jacket and wear it as I walk behind my maroon haired celly since we were keeping up with the line that all the prisoners took.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

My eyes scanned the field; it had bleachers in both ends and a fence surrounding it, ground was hard and the grass was dead and frozen. The weather was cold with little breezes here and there; the sky was grey with no sun and only a cloud or two.

I zip my jacket up to my neck to keep my face from freezing and put both my hands in my jacket pockets. I take steps and walk into the field, it seemed like everyone was separated in groups but some were walking around with no destination, not like there is one.

I sit on the closest bench, it was cold but I endured it. I took out my hands exposing them to the cold weather but only for a second before I put them between my thighs so I can warm them up.

It wasn't seconds till I noticed the group of inmates coming forward to me with glares in their eyes. I looked up; I wasn't really ready to have a conversation with them.

"What is it?" I said answering their glares that they had been shooting me with.

"Get up!" one of them said, they were African Americans and they were mad.

"Why? What did I do?" I ask, still sitting in my place cause they had no right to move me from my place.

"He got some nerves, lets show him a thing or two!" The guy right a front of me said, I think he was the boss of the group or something. Before I could figure out what they wanted I received a punch in my jaw that made me hit the ground, which caused a more pain. The side of my face felt numb for a second before the real pain started to take effect, I didn't even get a chance to sit up and fix my jaw before I got a double kick in my stomach and right to my ribs.

I had my eyes shut to endure the pain, I coughed to what seemed to be blood and the more I coughed the more my jaw throbbed with pain making it hard and tormenting. My stomach soreness wasn't even helping I couldn't even stand let alone that I couldn't move.

A minute later, their laughs and nasty jokes stopped when I heard a couple of officers come running and shouting at the group of the inmates. I didn't care what they said I just wanted to get out of there and lay down somewhere better than this solid ground.

"Inmate, Can you stand?" I heard a rough voice to my ear. I open one of my eyes to take a peek, I try to sit up while still coughing some blood but I managed to balance myself on my knees with one hand holding my stomach and the other on the freezing ground so I can take a breath.

I heard the officers giving the guys an earful and cautioning them about whatever they do next. I managed to stand up, I pain in my stomach finally _half_ faded away but my jaw still hurt. I walked away from them after spitting some blood out of my mouth, and man it tasted bad.

I had my eyes locked on the ground of field not really feeling like making eye contact with anyone till I saw a figure jogging to me I look up to seek who it was, it was Takao.

"Man! What happened there? I should have warned you before! Sorry!" He said half smiling rubbing the back of his neck. I look aside telling it was fine then I look back at him. " Wait, how are you in the wrong? You just came here?" I said confused but not really sure if it showed on my face but I still didn't really care.

"Oh I didn't tell you? It's not my first time here." He smiled like it was nothing.

"Really? Wow." That was all I could say, all that come out of my injured mouth.

"Well, it's nothing! You would be surprised if you knew how many times some guys here come!" he said still with a smile on his face. I reply to him with a nod since I didn't want to talk any longer cause my jaw felt swollen.

Takao leaned down and picked a rock putting on my cheek I pull away and regret that since he pushed it harder on my cheek making me yelp in pain. " Don't move! This is good for your 'wound'!" he laughs as I try to push him away.

After that Takao took me to the 'right place' to sit down, or that was what he said. It was in the other bleachers at the front bench and told me that that bench I sat on belonged to the 'black dudes' that's what he called them and that I shouldn't ever take a step there. We talked and he told me everything about almost everyone in the prison and man did I feel like a girl at a gossip party or something.

"So you didn't tell me? Who's your cellmate?" he said for some reason smirking.

"Some guy with red hair." I said not really caring about the topic then I glance back at Takao who seemed to think into it.

"Why are so interested about it anyway?" I said looking at him when he looks back at me.

"You see this place isn't just some guys bitching about life or only doing their time. This is another world here, there are connections and needs," he said and I look at him still confused and hoping for a further explanation.

"I mean people here are like companies you have to make a deal with them to get what you want, you think they are standing in here without anything holding them, most of the guys here are addicts and they still are because they know were to get the drugs and which is the right place to get them, the same goes for the rest of them but only if you know who _you_ are and which side are you _in_. So to warp it all up, keep your friends _close_ and your enemy _closer_."

The bell rang and it was time for us to go back to our cells, we were taken back inside the building.

I hated the stairs in the prison and I hated that my cell was at the top, I had to walk all the way up and it was tiring and looking at the inmates was even worst, looking at them reminded me of where I was and that I was with them, I was _one of them_. Even though stealing a car wasn't much of a crime, it _still_ was one and would _still_ get punished.

I finally reached the top and walked to my cell as I looked at the cells on the other side, I noticed that the last two cells where empty.

Reaching my cell, the voice of the prison inmates dropped down a bit when I entered inside my cage. I didn't care to look at it again I just dropped on my bunk and relaxed my muscles, I had the time to remember this stupid match box and yes I was annoyed by how small it was. It felt like I didn't have enough space to breathe and reminded me of the feeling when your lungs couldn't inhale enough air inside it, it was _choking_, I felt like I needed to get out.

I always tried to keep those thoughts away from my head; I tried to not be negative not to _break_. It's only six months I will manage them to get out of here and go back to living my usual life in my apartment, outside those walls. My mother always said it wasn't my fault and not my place to be behind those walls, that I didn't do anything. But I still was there and nothing will change that.

I hear the bunk on top of mine creak as my cellmate moves on it I hear hum mumbling some words but they're were unclear since his voice was so low. I get out of bed to take a look at what he was doing, before I even get to look he hides whatever seems to be like a small address book under his pillow and shoots a glare at me with a 'What the hell are you looking at?' face.

I look at him one last glace before I walk to his desk and throw the books on the ground, I really didn't know why I did that but I just felt like pissing him off, maybe because I had too much energy unused or just I wanted some action to happen.

Anyway he still reacted to my act, he clicked his tongue then gave me a glare as he got off his bunk and he didn't need the little stair to get down, his long legs touched the ground and he managed to stand. That is when I regretted my stupid action, was he going to hit me now? Well I deserve it anyway. I closed my eyes shut waiting for whatever punch or kick that will come to my face. I felt him walk pass me, I open my eyes to find him collecting his books, he didn't do anything.

"You call yourself a teacher and treat books like this?"

I look at him slightly surprised about how he knew but I shook it off "Are not going to hit me?" I looked at him, he had his back turned at me when he finished picking his book and then turned around and looked at me. "You wanna be hit? Is that what you were trying to get with the black guys?" He said as his eyes checks out my bruised cheek making me unconsciously put my hand on it. "No. I mean you are not mad?" I say removing my hand off my cheek after realizing how stupid it looked.

"I am, but not enough to hit an injured dude." He said going back to his bunk and covering himself with the sheets.

**End chapter 3.**

**Review! Tell me what you think? seriously i need a review to know how to continue the story ;3! The next chapter will be out next weekend but if i lost hope on this story then god knows when.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the positive review it really made my day and made me continue this story and sorry if it's late I was in a writer block XP.**

Chapter 4:

I stare out of my cell and watch the other prisoners as they do their daily activities, some were threating each other but most of them were just chilling in there own cells, it wasn't that amusing and not like I was even searching for entertainment I just wanted to pass time so I walked back and lay on my bed. My cellmate was on his desk killing time as he read a book, _lucky him_.

He was wearing a light white T- shirt and the prison uniform's pants; he had his elbow resting on his table holding the book with his right hand and leaning his cheek on the other. I stayed laid down as I tried to take a look at the book cover, I felt like I have seen it before but my memory always failed me when it came to these things.

I stood up and walked toward my cellmate and tried to take a peek at the cover of the book but before I got a chance to read the name:

"GAAH!" my red haired celly freaked out when he realized my existence.

"I want to know the name of the book." I said as I look at him unblinkingly.

"You could've just asked!" he said still having that freaked out tone in his voice.

" I didn't want to bother you." I said honestly since he looked so into it.

"Jeez! Whatever." He said that as he clicked his tongue in irritation scratching the back of his head then putting the book on the desk, I grabbed it and took a look at the cover.

"I remember this." I spoke but it came out as a mutter.

"What?" he said.

"The guy dies at the end." I said.

"What? You bastard!" He insulted me as he grabbed the collar of my top and I silently look at him when I see him not making a move, he let go of me and just sits back on his chair.

"I'm sorry, I lied. He doesn't die." I say as I sit on my bunk and I hear him let out a sigh of relief.

"When did you read the book?" he asked me.

"A year ago, maybe." I reply and then silence fills the room again, I lay down again staring the wall of the cell.

"Here" I glance at my cellmate as he hands me a book while reading the pervious one, I move from the bunk and take the book from him as I pronounced a 'Thank You'.

I laid on my bunk as I opened the book I read the first page and then my eyes couldn't stop reading it been awhile since I have read a book and by the time I read the second page I was already sitting up for better light and pretty much taken by the plot of the story.

Interrupted by the bell as it rang so deafeningly I put the book on my bunk as I stood up from my place, the door of the cell slid open and it was time for lunch I predicted, walking out after my cellmate had almost rushed out of the cell.

We reached the cafeteria, just as in the morning I took my tray and waited in the line to get my meal, it was noisy with the loud roughly laughs of the prisoners.

I was finished collecting my meal, I held my try in my hands and walked to the empty table I sat on this morning. Before I could even reach it I heard a loud familiar voice calling me.

"Kuroko!" I turned around and recognized the certain raven head that was waving at me. "Come here." He said smiling.

I tried to balance my tray and myself as I walk to his table and I have to say the area between the tables was small but the giant bodies of the inmates took more space making it impossible to walk and avoid getting to make a rough contact with them.

I didn't know why Takao had to sit in the table at the end, I mean the noise and the chatters of the prisoners are louder there.

Anyway, I walk my way to my Takao's table and I see the inmates sitting in place and eating the meals as most of the food they eat comes out of their mouth as they talk and laugh, and man some of them _do_ know how to curse.

"That Bastard Akashi! I swear to god I'll make him beg under my feet! That son of a whore!" I heard those curses and swearing coming ahead of me, it happened all too fast I barely had time to look a front of me.

It seemed like I hit someone, and it was a _big_ someone. I was on the floor and so was my food, well half of it I guess since the rest was on the big guy's shirt. He didn't look pleased he was angry, so angry I could see his face heating up and a vein was about to snap in his forehead. I try to stand up and I do manage that thankfully.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking ahead. It's my fault." I said as I kneeled down to pick up my tray hoping he would just brush it off, but how much of idiot was I to think that way.

I feel a hand coming close to me but when I look up he pulls my collar and raises me up high, it did surprise me to see how he could managed it like I was a pillow.

I had a second and my eyes decided to use it and scan the view of the prison cafeteria, I look at Takao's table and he looked confused, or maybe shocked? I didn't know cause I looked back at the other table and I my maroon cellmate he was drinking from his cup of juice like it was his cup of whiskey but before he got to look at my direction, I blacked out.

I was knocked on the floor with my jaw feeling like shit and throbbing with pain, it was a matter of seconds before I felt that real pain in the back of my head, it seemed I hit something hard but before I could tell what was it, everything went black.

I heard the sounds and voices of everything around me but it started to get blurry everything slowly went to mute, I didn't know exactly what was happening or where it all went but then everything was dark and I was lost.

I slowly opened my eyes and my sight was blurry, I felt light headed but something held my head hugging it in place. My eyes spotted the ceiling and it was white, I knew I wasn't in my cell but for a minute there I though I was back home.

"You're awake, inmate?" Said an officer from the back; his voice was a bit echoic and low but I was still able to make it out.

"...", I was going to reply but I couldn't find my voice, I tried to stand up but I felt so light I was about to fall off the bed if it wasn't for the officer's who held me back up. I realized how fast my move was so I stayed laid down till the doctor came.

I sit up and I could tell I was in the infirmary; the doctor had blonde straight middle length hair and wore the white coat most doctor's wear.

"Are you okay now?", she said smiling kindly at me and I nod in reply and I could tell something was warped around my head. I let my fingers trace the piece of cloth and then I knew I hit my head into something.

"What happened to my head?", I asked.

"You don't remember?" The doctor said sounding concerned.

"No, I do remember I just want to know what my head hit." I explain.

"Oh, it was the edge of a chair but thankfully you didn't need a lot of stiches." She smiled and was a bit relieved nothing happened.

"Stiches? How many?" I ask.

"Only two." She said as she took out a pen like flash." Open your eyes widely for me." I did as she said and she flashes it to my eyes and moves it form side to side. She did more of those checks up and when I was ready to go she gave me a pill, which I took before leaving the infirmary with the officer.

I was, of course taken back to my cell and on my way there I god a glance at Takao's cell who gave me a smile and I think it was for encouragement. When I finally reach my cell I hear the officer beside me shout for someone to open my cell, which is _No.110_.

I see the door slid open and I walk inside as I hear it close back with a loud voice and here I was caged again, it wasn't right to say that cause I was actually caged from the moment I entered this place.

I take my steps into the cell; my eyes spot my cellmate who was on his bunk holding that little address book and another big book I glance at him then I lay on my bunk, I wanted to rest.

When I was about to fall asleep I hear my cellmate's voice. "Sorry about today, he didn't mean it he was just pissed off." I recall the guy and then after a minute to puzzle it all up I could see it that that guy was from my celly's table, but wait why is _he_ apologizing?

"It's okay, it was my fault for not being aware of my surroundings." I say.

"No, it's not you idiot." He said as he clicked his tongue and it was a moment of silence.

"What's your name?" I didn't want to end the conversation and I wanted to break the silence, plus I really didn't catch his name.

"Taiga." It was a moment before he replied but he still did.

"I'm Tetsuya." I told him my first name cause somehow I wanted him to know I was here.

"I know." He said.


End file.
